Tsuna is a UMA?
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: Gokudera arrives at his boss' office, only to find out that something isn't right with his boss.


**Written February 16 2016**

**Edited January 6 2020**

* * *

Gokudera Hayato hurried through the Vongola mansion's halls, eager to report to his boss, his beloved sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

'_With all of the other guardians out on missions, it's up to me to protect Juudaime as his right hand man_'

When he arrived at the door to his boss' office, he raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Hayato come in"

The silver haired male jumped in surprise at the call of his boss.

'_His hyper intuition is scary at times_...'

The storm guardian pushed through the doors to see his beloved boss working diligently on his paperwork, however the curtains were closed and the light was off.

"Why are the lights off and the curtain closed Juudaime? Isn't it hard to see the writing?"

'_The dim lighting could ruin Juudaime's eyes_!'

A soft chuckle escaped from the brunette as he put down his pen.

"I can see perfectly... Sunlight has been bothering me recently and the lights are no good..."

The Decimo sighed.

"I'll get the lights replaced immediately!"

The storm announced, wanting the best for his boss.

'_Juudaime deserves better lights that don't harm him_!'

"N-no it's fine! I'd prefer to sit in the dark Hayato"

Tsuna replied quickly, not wanting his friend to go overboard _again_.

"If you say so Juudaime..."

Hayato's shoulders sagged in disappointment at losing an opportunity to help.

"Ah, why did you come Hayato?"

The storm straightened up immediately as he glanced down at the papers in his hands.

"Everyone has left for their assigned missions without any problems"

"That's good"

Tsuna replied with a smile before taking a drink from his glass, it was a deep red.

'_Juudaime is so caring_...'

"Is there anything that I can help you with?"

The storm asked, a considering look crossed over the brunette's face before honey eyes were shadowed by bangs.

"... There is one thing..."

The sky asked, almost hesitantly as if he wasn't sure.

'_Juudaime rarely asks for anything_...'

"I'll help you to the best of my abilities Juudaime!"

The silver haired storm guardian replied.

Honey orbs looked up towards the storm before flittering towards the floor.

"Ahhh, never mind... It's fine Hayato..."

Tsuna sighed as he turned away from his storm.

'_Ehhh?! What if Juudaime is worried about something and keeping it all to himself?! I've got to relieve him of his burdens_!'

"Juudaime please! As your friend and right hand man, it's my duty to help you"

The storm replied, honey eyes flashed with unease, immediately alerting the bomber.

'_It must be really serious for Juudaime to look so worried_...'

"Ah but... My request is really unreasonable Hayato... It isn't fair to you..."

The young Decimo replied with a wistful look. The bomber shook his head and clenched his fists.

"I'll always follow your requests Juudaime"

'_You are always fair no matter what you say_'

The brunette bit his lip slightly and the bomber jumped when he noticed some blood trail from the brunette's lips.

"Juudaime?!"

The brunette blinked in surprise before wiping away the blood and looking away ashamed.

"Hayato... Please leave..."

'_What?... Why would he?...'_

"Juudaime?...what's wrong?..."

The brunette closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Leave please Hayato..."

Alarm filled the silver haired guardian due to the odd behaviour that his boss was portraying.

'_He's acting odd... Is he sick?...'_

"W-why?..."

The brunette opened his eyes to reveal scarlet eyes, causing the bomber to freeze in shock.

'_His eyes... They are red_...'

"I'm at my limit... I don't want to hurt you so please leave..."

The bomber swallowed audibly as he gazed into the brunette's scarlet irises.

"W-what?... Y-your eyes..."

'_Red eyes... Wanting to be in the dark... His drink was red... Blood? Wait does that mean that Juudaime isn't human?...'_

_"_Please leave Hayato... It's taking everything I have to hold myself back..."

The bomber felt torn between listening to his boss' pleas and running over towards him.

_'He can't be... Can he_?...'

"Juudaime... What's happening to you?"

The bomber asked worriedly as he took a step towards his boss who moved back in response.

"Nothing Hayato, I'm just, tired..."

'_Juudaime_...'

"Juudaime are you... Are you..."

"Am I what Hayato?..."

Tsuna asked, tensing slightly.

"Are you an... UMA?!"

_'I can't believe I asked... What if he's not... Then I would have been completely disrespectful_!'

The bomber breathed in shock, not able to comprehend how he hadn't noticed something so critical about his beloved sky.

"..."

Scarlet orbs looked down towards the ground.

"It's fine... You know, if you are a UMA..."

The bomber replied, sensing the brunette's unease.

Scarlet eyes looked into emerald orbs and softened.

"Thank you Hayato... To be honest... I've recently become a vampire..."

'_A VAMPIRE! JUUDAIME IS A VAMPIRE! He became one recently... He got bit under my care_!'

The brunette frowned at his gawking storm before smiling as he walked over towards him.

"I can also turn into a bat"

The brunette replied as a bright flash blinded the bomber, when Hayato's eyes adjusted he froze in shock at the sight of a bat fluttering where his beloved sky had just been standing.

"I... Juu..."

With that Hayato promptly fainted, unable to handle all of his discoveries.

"Now I feel really guilty for listening to you Reborn..."

The brunette sighed as he came out from behind his desk.

"It'll be fine dame-Tsuna"

Reborn replied with a smirk as he came out of the shadows, the brunette shook his head as he removed his coloured contacts before walking over towards his unconscious storm.

"Still... I feel guilty for tricking him..."

Tsuna sighed before yelping as the hitman smacked him with his Leon hammer.

"Stop whining dame-Tsuna, if he hadn't fallen for your acting then I would have punished you for failing"

Honey eyes narrowed at the hitman before he turned towards the bat that was fluttering around the room.

"So... Where did you get the bat from?"

"The zoo"

The hitman replied, Tsuna's jaw dropped at the new information.

"You can't just steal animals from the zoo!"

He hissed, only to receive another Leon hammer to the face.

"I already did, now return it before someone notices that it's missing!"

The brunette sighed tiredly, knowing that it was impossible to win in a fight against his ex tutor.


End file.
